The Chronicles of Charlotte Potter: Year Two
by lilynicole1313
Summary: Charlotte Potter's excited for her second year at Hogwarts, mainly because of the awesome and funny pranks she and her band of merry troublemakers, the Griffin-claw Marauders, have planned. But when the mythical Chamber of Secrets is opened, she's determined to prove to the school that Harry is NOT the Heir of Slytherin AND get her crush to notice her. Can she do it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter :(**

Chapter One: Diagon Alley's the Place for a Fight

"Dinner's ready!" Samuel yelled up the stairs.

Charlotte, Seamus, Isobel, and Dean had been planning their pranks for the following year, four total. "Food!" Seamus jumped up gleefully and ran down, the other three hot on his heels.

Misty had prepared a roast with vegetables and, for dessert, chocolate pudding. Remus was absent, having gotten a job in Muggle London with a bookstore, leaving Samuel alone with four twelve-year-olds. They ate ravenously, giggling about their pranks they'd planned. "So, the Defense teacher's probably a witch with all of Lockhart's books needed." Dean theorized.

"That would be perfect, then. We need to work on our parchment though, and make sure it works." Isobel reminded them.

"True. We'll do that before you three leave me." Charlotte said.

"So, I'm guessing you all are looking forward to next term?" Samuel asked, his suspicions aroused, but said nothing.

"Yup!" They all chorused excitedly before finishing their food and rushing back to her room.

Charlotte sat down on her bed and scribbled a short note on her piece of parchment. _Go Griffin-claw Marauders! _The message appeared on the other three pieces of parchment and disappeared after a few minutes. "Nicely done, Fang." They grinned at her. "This is gold."

She shrugged, grinning. "It's why I'm in Ravenclaw, guys."

"Too bad we couldn't make a map of Hogwarts." Dean sighed wistfully.

"Actually, we could. If we could map out each floor first." Isobel stated. "It wouldn't be too hard."

"It's definitely an idea." Charlotte agreed.

"So, is this our last meeting until the train?"

"Yeah."

"GUYS! Time to leave!"

"Bloody hell." Seamus grumbled.

"Come on, let's slide down the banister!" And so, all four of the new Marauders slid down, landing at Samuel's feet. "See you guys on the platform." Charlotte waved bye to her friends as one by one, they left.

"Go get a bath. We're going to Diagon Alley in the morning."

"Okay. Good night, Dad."

As she trudged back up the stairs, she wondered why Harry hadn't answered any of her letters. Charlotte frowned and decided to ask him about it on the train back.

Like last year, they Apparated to Gringotts, got some money out of the vault, and then proceeded to the rest of the shops. She stocked up on parchment and ink first before going to Flourish and Blotts. "Bloody line's long. What's going on?" Samuel muttered, peering around.

"Lockhart's doing a book signing, Dad." She said, pointing at the large banner.

All of the sudden they heard, "It can't be Harry Potter!"

"At least the git's still alive." Charlotte said, peeking around to see what was going on.

Harry was being dragged to the front to take a picture with Lockhart. He looked absolutely miserable. "When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography-"

"Doubt it." Samuel said under his breath and Charlotte grinned at her dad.

"-shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts!"

"Oh, that's rubbish." Samuel groaned. "He's completely incompetent. If he did even one thing his books claim, I'd die of shock."

"You went to school with him?"

"He was a couple years below us."

After that, the crowd parted and Samuel stepped inside to buy her books. "Famous Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Draco snarled, standing with his back to Charlotte.

"Leave him alone!" A young girl's voice said sharply.

"Oh, look, Potter, got yourself a girlfriend."

"Draco!" Charlotte said warningly and stepped around him, beside Harry.

"Why don't we all go outside?" An older man, whom Charlotte guessed to be Mr. Weasley appeared. "It's getting a bit crowded in here."

"Well, well, well. Arthur Weasley." Lucius Malfoy, whom Charlotte had seen a few times, sneered at the ginger family.

"Charli!" Samuel called, his books in her hand. "Come-oh. Hello, Lucius."

"Samuel." The two men shook hands.

Her dad then gave Mr. Weasley a smile. "I'm glad to see you're doing fine Arthur. I'm assuming Molly's here?"

"She is."

Samuel's hand gripped her shoulder. "Come on, Charli. Let's step outside." Not long after they'd left, a fight broke out in the bookshop. "I was worried about that."

Then, Mr. Malfoy left the shop in a hurry. "See you at school, Charli!" Draco yelled, following in his father's wake.

"A fine example for your children! Brawling in public! Arthur, I am ashamed of you!" Mrs. Weasley, a plump woman came out behind Mr. Weasley, who, at least, looked a bit embarrassed.

Ron stopped short at the sight of Charlotte. "Maybe if you'd learn to control your boyfriend this wouldn't have happened, Potter." He snarled.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "If you think the fight was my fault, you're stupider than I originally thought, Weasley. Mr. Malfoy obviously wanted to provoke your dad into a fight and he got what he wanted, didn't he?"

The adults and other children were quiet. "So, Malfoy is your boyfriend?" He snorted. "I thought he had standards."

"He's not and I'll break your bloody nose again if you say something pathetically idiotic like that again." She hissed. "And, obviously he has standards. He doesn't like you, does he?"

"Charlotte Elaine!" Samuel popped her on the back of the head.

"Obviously he doesn't if he wants to hang around wanna-be Slytherins like you." Weasley shot back.

"I'd much rather be in Slytherin than have to deal with you in Gryffindor! At least Malfoy respects intelligence, unlike you."

"Cool it!" Samuel said louder. "I'm sorry, Molly."

Fred and George snickered. "It's quite alright. It's been a rough day on everyone."

Harry sighed. "Can't you at least try to get along with him?"

"No. Why didn't you write to me?"

"I'll explain on the train." He said.

"Come on, guys." Mr. Weasley said. "Sam, it was great to see you back to normal."

"Yeah, you too. Looks like you got your hands full though."

He chuckled. "You too, Sam. See you later."

Then, Samuel Apparated her back to the house, not taking notice of Remus. "What was that? I did not raise you speak like that to anyone, Charlotte!"

She frowned. "He did it first."

"You ignore him, then. You don't get into an argument with him! You looked like you were about to hit him."

"I was, only this time, it'd been his mouth, not his nose, to get him to shut up." She muttered, crossing her arms.

"Wait. You mean Arthur Weasley's youngest boy is the one you decked?"

"Unless he's got a twin, yes. He was making fun of Hermione."

"What happened?" Remus asked, making his presence known.

"Go up to your room. Now. You're grounded."

"He started it!"

"I don't care. Go."

She stomped off, dragging her books with her. "This is unfair!" She yelled back to him. "Uncle Sev didn't get that mad for me punching the stupid prat!" Then, she slammed her door, scaring her cat. "Sorry, Merlin."

She looked around, noticing Misty must have started the laundry. Merlin meowed loudly, kneading her leg with his claws. She dug out one of her books, and began to read. Sometime later, there was a soft knock on the door. "Go away!"

It opened anyways. "Do you want to talk?" Remus asked, easing himself down on the floor beside her.

She sniffed, not even aware she'd been crying until she noticed damp spots on the pages of _Hogwarts, A History_. "He's being a git."

Remus chuckled, gently closing the book. "It's hard on him, raising you by himself."

"He has you and Uncle Sev! He's not alone."

"Charlotte, neither I nor Severus can take the place of your mother. We're your godfathers, not your parents. Yes, sometimes, we help him, but he's your authority. Not me and, at least during the breaks, not Severus. Samuel's had to put grieving for his losses on hold to raise you, not that he minds, sweetheart. But, he has to be both mum and dad. And, Samuel does not want his little girl fighting. Marlene would kill him if she was alive."

"But why?"

He sighed, wrapping his arm around the twelve-year-old. "Your dad used to fight with one of our classmates, Avery. More than once, he'd end up in the hospital on the receiving end of a bad hex, and yet, he kept doing it. Until, Marlene put her foot down and told him if he wanted to date her, he'd have to stop. It's unladylike to fight, Charli. He taught you how to for self-defense, not for petty fights in the corridor, okay?"

She nodded glumly. "Okay."

"Promise me something." She looked into his golden brown eyes. "Promise me that, unless someone hits you first, you will not fight."

"I promise." She said solemnly.

He hugged her. "Please, go apologize to him."

Samuel was sitting in his usual chair, staring into the fire. "Daddy?"

He jumped, turning. "Yes?" He sounded tired.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled, his hazel eyes crinkling at the corners. "Come here." She ran to him, snuggling up to him in his lap, like when she was younger. "I love you, Charli."

"I love you too, Dad."

"I just want you to grow up as the best you can be."

"I'll stop fighting unless they hit me first."

"Thank you, sweetie." He kissed her forehead. "That's all I ask. That, and to try and be nicer to the Weasleys."

"It's only Ron I don't like. And their brother who's a prefect. Everyone else is okay."

Samuel chuckled, seeing Remus come back down. "Thank you." He mouthed and his old friend just smiled. "Well, just try to be nicer to him, okay? And remember, if you can't say anything nice-"

"Don't say anything at all." She finished. "Am I still grounded?"

"For the rest of the week, young lady." He said sternly. "But, I do appreciate your maturity by apologizing to me. Now, off to bed. Good night."

She kissed his cheek. "Night, Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For the notes exchanged between the four, this is who's talking.**

**Charlotte**

_Isobel_

**_Dean_**

_Seamus_

Chapter Two: The Beginning of a New Era, Marauders' Style

The other three Marauders were already sitting in their seats when Charlotte arrived on the platform. "Please, please behave." Samuel hugged her. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Dad." She finally got to her seat, the one across from Seamus, and unlocked the cage. Merlin jumped out, landing on her lap. "Guys, we were in Diagon Alley when Lockhart was signing his books and he's our new Defense teacher."

Dean and Seamus groaned. "Bloody hell."

"Really? Oh, good!" Isobel said excitedly. "He's gorgeous!"

"He's an idiot. Dad said so himself." Charlotte leaned forward. "So, let's prank Lockhart."

"Tonight?" Seamus asked.

"No, not tonight. Let's give him a couple days in class to see what would bug him the most, and then, we'll plan it."

"So, probably around next week, then?" Dean said thoughtfully.

"We can't prank Lockhart." Isobel interjected. "He's-"

"The Defense teacher. We already said we were going to prank the new one." Charlotte interrupted. "You don't have to, Is."

"Oh, fine. Just, don't be too mean, okay?"

"We're Marauders, not bullies, guys." Charlotte reminded them. "I'm going to find Harry for a minute, but I'll be back."

She got up and left, peering into the compartments, but, strangely, Harry didn't seem to be on the train. "Charli! Is Harry with you?" Hermione asked, sitting with a smaller, redheaded girl. "And, we can't find Ron, either."

"No. I was just looking for him." She smiled at the girl. "I'm Charli Potter."

"Ginny Weasley." She looked at her. "You yelled at Ron in Diagon Alley."

"Because he's an idiot."

"Yup. He is." Ginny giggled.

Charlotte grinned back. "What'll happen if he missed the train?"

"No idea." Hermione said worriedly.

"Charli!" The Weasley twins chorused, grinning at her. "The fireworks at the feast were awesome!"

"Thank you!"

"Need any help with a prank, just let us know. It's already getting around the school you and your group call yourselves the Marauders, and we'd be honored to assist."

She beamed. "Brilliant. Speaking of, I should get back. See you guys later."

Charlotte squeezed by the trolley on the way to her compartment, and sure enough, there were plenty of Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties for all four of them, dumped into the seat between Seamus and Dean. "Find him?" Seamus asked through a pasty.

"Apparently, he's not here. Hermione was looking for him too, and Weasley's missing as well."

"Interesting." Isobel said. "They always manage to get in trouble together, don't they?"

Charlotte nodded, unwrapping a Chocolate Frog. "So, if everything goes the way I hope it does, I'll be on the house team."

"Brilliant! Which position?" Dean asked cheerfully.

"Dad's been helping me learn how to play Keeper, but if I can't get that, I want to be a Chaser."

"Why d'yah wanna play Quidditch so bad, anyways?" Seamus asked, a bit confused.

"Because of Oliver Wood." Isobel said slyly, laughing.

Charlotte's face turned red. "I also happen to like the sport. It's not just about Wood."

"But you think he's the cutest guy in Hogwarts." Her friend persisted.

"Because he is." Charlotte said matter-of-factly. "And, if I'm on the Quidditch team, he'll have to notice me."

Seamus frowned, turning out toward the window. "We could just prank him." Dean suggested.

"What? No!" Charlotte gasped. "Anyways, we should make new tradition."

"What?" Seamus asked curiously.

Charlotte pulled out a spare bit of parchment and wrote down three things.

_1\. Every year, the Griffin-claw Marauders will prank the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher._

_2\. Every year, the Griffin-claw Marauders will prank all the first-years. Collectively._

_3\. Every year, the Griffin-claw Marauders will prank the whole school whilst in the Great Hall._

"What do you guys think?"

"Sounds great!" They grinned and signed their nicknames to the parchment.

"Too bad we can't find a meeting place, where we can hang this up and not worry about people overhearing our prank plans." Isobel said, handing the parchment back to her.

"Maybe we can try to find a place this year and make it our official meeting room." Dean said. "But until then, we can meet in each other's common rooms every week."

"First meeting in Gryffindor common room, then, on Wednesday night before Astronomy?" Isobel asked, playing with Merlin.

After it was agreed, the four drifted off into their own thoughts, until the train started to slow down. They all quickly changed into their robes, Isobel handed Merlin back to Charlotte, and after she made sure the cage was shut and her broom was safe, they walked down to the horseless carriages and got in one together. "This, Marauders, is the beginning of an era filled with amusement and fun." Charlotte said dramatically. "By Christmas, every student will know who we are. Deal?"

"Deal!"

They jumped out of the carriage and walked, arm in arm, into the Great Hall. "See you two later!" Charlotte and Isobel stated, separating from the two Gryffindors and sitting down. "Harry's still not here." Isobel pouted.

"Cheer up. Lockhart's here."

She grinned, looking at the staff table. "We're sitting in the front row, okay?"

"Sure, why not?"

Gilderoy Lockhart's robes of bright aquamarine were making Charlotte's eyes hurt. She scanned the table, looking for Professor Snape. He, however, was looking for a student. As the first years started to file in, Snape disappeared. Charlotte frowned, but said nothing about it. "I wonder which ones are going to be with us?" Isobel asked.

Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the stool and the ceremony began. "Creevey, Colin!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Charlotte began to think of a good enough prank for all the first years.

"Harper, Kieran!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Lovegood, Luna!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Charlotte cheered with the rest of her house, scooting over so the pale blonde first year could sit by her.

"Weasley, Ginerva!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Then, when McGonagall was rolling up the scroll, Professor Snape strolled in, looking absolutely pissed. He whispered something to McGonagall and Dumbledore, and McGonagall followed him, her mouth impossibly thin. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said, smiling. "Let the feast begin!" And then he too left.

"What's going on?" Terry asked, scooting over to them.

"Probably something to do with Harry and Weasley, considering they're not here." Charlotte guessed.

"They've certainly got a knack for trouble, huh?" Michael added.

"They wouldn't if Dumbledore would make the rules apply to them as well. Just because he's the Boy Who Lived doesn't mean he should get a free pass on everything." Mandy grumbled.

"Good thing Voldemort didn't think like that, because Harry got a free pass on Death's rules, Brocklehurst." Charlotte snapped. "No, it's not fair, but Harry saved us last year."

"From what?"

"From Voldemort, you daft bimbo! He was possessing Quirrell to try and get the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"You-Know-Who was probably possessed by Nargles, if he thought he could find the Sorcerer's Stone." A soft, dreamy voice, Luna's, said seriously.

Everyone stared for a minute and then burst out laughing. "Nargles don't exist." Mandy said rudely.

"How do you know?" Luna responded, her voice having lost all dreaminess.

"I once thought trolls were incredibly stupid, but then, you're in Ravenclaw, so I was wrong." Charlotte taunted Mandy. "Just because you've never seen a Nargle doesn't mean they don't exist."

Mandy rolled her eyes but went back to eating. When Professor Dumbledore had gotten back and said his announcements, they were sent off to bed. While Charlotte was unpacking her trunk, she noticed a note from Seamus on their enchanted parchment.

_Thinking of first years pranks now…_

_**Me too!**_

**Good. Talon and I will as well, Share ideas in meeting Wednesday night?**

_Okay. Night, Fang._

**Night, Spike.**

Isobel laughed, seeing the messages before they disappeared. "Well, at least we know they work from a distance, as well."

"Yup." Charlotte yawned. "See you in the morning, Talon."

"Night, Fang."

She drifted off into an easy sleep that night, glad to be back at Hogwarts.

That morning, they got their schedules and Ravenclaw had double Transfiguration with the Slytherins. "Good morning, class." McGonagall said, after everyone sat down. "We will begin by learning how to turn a butterfly into a flower. Get out your quills and parchment and take notes."

Charlotte and Isobel did as they were told, with Draco and Blaise sitting behind them. They wrote steadily until the hour was up. "Now, take a quick bathroom break, and when we come back, you will all attempt this spell."

It only took Charlotte fifteen minutes to turn her beautiful orange and black butterfly into an equally pretty Tiger Lily. "Fifteen points for Ravenclaw, Ms. Potter." McGonagall said, very impressed. "You may go."

Charlotte stuck the flower behind her ear and left. They had Herbology next, so she sat down outside the Transfiguration door.

**How's Herbology?**

_Dirty and nasty. Transfiguration?_

**Going to be hard for you. Fun for me, though.**

_**Seriously? What's McGonagall got you doing?**_

_Turning a butterfly into a flower. Of course Fang got it within 15 minutes_

_Almost done here. Meet in Great Hall for lunch?_

**Okay.**

Isobel yanked her up. "Come on, we've got Herbology." She had a white rose tucked into her red ponytail.

"Alright, alright."

Draco and Blaise walked beside them, sneering at the dirty Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs that passed. "Oh, I hate getting dirty." Isobel moaned.

"It's just dirt, MacDougal." Draco teased.

"Then I'll make sure to shove your face into it, Malfoy."

"Oh, that hurt." He laughed. "Lighten up. I was joking."

When they got there, they immediately went to a tray at the back of greenhouse three. "Morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor Sprout."

"Today, we'll be repotting Mandrakes. Now, who can tell me what the properties of the Mandrakes are?" Charlotte's hand shot up. "Potter?"

"Mandrake is a powerful restorative. It is used to return people who have been petrified, transfigured, or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Ravenclaw. Who can tell me why the Mandrake is very dangerous, though?" Once again, Charlotte's hand was the first up. "Go ahead."

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Take another ten points, then, Potter." Professor Sprout said.

Charlotte grinned. So far, it was turning out to be an excellent year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Pranks and Crushes

It was time for their first Defense class with Gilderoy Lockhart as their teacher, and, as promised, Isobel and Charlotte sat in the front row. They had these classes with the Gryffindors, and Seamus and Dean sat directly behind them. A few minutes later, Lockhart, in immaculate turquoise robes, swept into the room. He picked up a copy of _Travels with Trolls_ and pointed to his winking portrait. "Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly_'s Most-Charming-Smile Award-but I don't talk about that." Charlotte snorted. "I didn't get of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her."

Isobel giggled, as did Hermione, next to them. Charlotte raised an eyebrow, wondering where Dumbledore found this professor. Quirrell was a better teacher than this. He opened his mouth again. "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books-well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about-just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in." He then handed out test papers. "You have thirty minutes. Begin."

Three pages of nothing relevant to Defense, but all relevant to Lockhart's extreme case of narcissism. Charlotte stared down at her test disgustedly and began to write down random things. She hadn't read a single word of his books. When he collected the papers, she took out her other piece of parchment.

**He's bloody ridiculous.**

_**Seriously. At least I think Spike has a brilliant plan for his prank.**_

_Ay. I do. It's wicked. And, it'll bug the bloody hell out of Lockhart._

_You three should be ashamed of yourselves. I'm taking no part in this prank._

**Have it your way, Talon. You'll just have to help us with the 1****st**** years.**

"-full marks to Miss Granger and to Miss MacDougal!" Lockhart was saying. "Where are you?" He pointed to Hermione first.

"I'm Hermione."

"And I'm Isobel."

Lockhart beamed at the two girls. "Ten points each! Now, to business. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind and no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream." He placed a hand on the covering over a large cage and yanked it off.

Seamus let out a snort, laughing. "Cornish pixies?"

"Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnigan, but be warned. Devilish little blighters they are. Let's see what you make of them." Then, he opened the cage and the numerous electric blue pixies shot out. It was absolute chaos.

Charlotte shoved her books off the desk, diving for cover. As the pixies hung Neville on the chandelier by his robes, Lockhart brandished his wand. "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!"

Charlotte groaned, frustrated with the incompetent teacher, and she and Hermione yanked out their wands. "_Immobulus_!" They shouted, right as the bell rang.

Charlotte and Isobel stuffed their books into their bags and left. "Can you believe that idiot?" Charlotte fumed on their way to Ravenclaw Tower.

"He was just trying to give us some hands-on experience."

"Rubbish. He's the one who needs hands on experience."

The four Marauders were gathered in the corner of the Gryffindor common room later that evening, brainstorming ideas for pranks when the Weasley twins joined them. "Hello, our dear troublemakers." Fred said cheerfully. "We have managed to procure a list of things not to do at Hogwarts. Care to look?"

"Care to duplicate it?" Charlotte asked. "We'll use it to make mischief."

George grinned. "Wicked." He then duplicated the long roll of parchment and handed it to the second-year.

Charlotte and the other three scanned the list, looking for a suitable prank for the first years. _105\. First years are not to be fed to Fluffy. _"Is the three-headed dog still here?" She wondered.

"Doubt it." Hermione answered her, from a few feet away.

"What about number 252? 'Do not dare the first years to eat bug.'" Dean asked.

"Bug eating's juvenile." Fred dismissed the idea.

Then, Charlotte got a wicked idea. "Guys, I have the perfect plan." She leaned forward and whispered it to all of them.

"You are a true genius, really." Fred and George high-fived her, and pulled out an old piece of parchment. "Here, we'll hand this to you for tonight, so you can get into all the common rooms. It's our most prized possession." George explained. "All you do is tap it with your wand, and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'"

"When you're done, tap it again and say, 'Mischief Managed.'"

"This is brilliant!" She laughed. "Thanks. Um, what is it?"

"That is the secret to our success. The Marauders' Map."

"We owe Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs so much."

Charlotte's eyes widened. She was holding a map that her uncle and godfather helped create. "I'll guard it with my life." She said seriously. "So, who's got which common room?"

"I'll take Ravenclaw." Dean said.

"I've got Gryffindor." Isobel spoke up.

"Then, I'll take Slytherin." Charlotte added.

"Which leaves me with Hufflepuff." Seamus finished. "Now, can we all do the charm?"

They all nodded solemnly. "We'll start at midnight and try not to get caught." Charlotte glanced down at the map. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Fred asked. "George and I have already tried to duplicate it. It didn't work."

"Well, we'll just make our own." She said firmly. "After we pull this prank off."

"Good luck." The twins chorused.

"We should get going." Isobel said, gathering up her books.

"Yeah." Charlotte grinned. "Have fun tonight."

They slowly made their way back to Ravenclaw Tower.

_**How are we not going to get caught if you two have the map?!**_

_Hmm, good question. Fang, any ideas?_

**What are you, nuts? Of course I have an idea.**

_Well, tell us already, Fang! _

**Talon and I will let Rex into the dormitory at exactly midnight. When he gets done, all three of us will go to Gryffindor Tower to let Talon do her thing and pick up Spike. **

_**But that'll take too long. **_

_We could use a Disillusionment Charm. Flitwick was talking to us about them._

_Oh! We could! I'll try it on Fang really quick. I think the incantation's in the book somewhere. It worked! Now, all of us meet by the Great Hall doors at 11:50 and I'll do the charm._

**Talon, you're bloody brilliant. Operation Prank the Firsties is a go!**

It was completely dark by the time the two Ravenclaw second-years snuck down to the entrance to the Great Hall, the Marauder's Map in Charlotte's hands. "They're almost here." Charlotte whispered.

"Okay, ready?" Isobel asked as Seamus and Dean approached them. "It'll feel like someone's cracked an egg over your head and will wear off in two hours."

At their nods, Isobel Disillusioned all of them, and Charlotte pocketed the map after erasing it. "When you get down, go back to your dormitory. And then, we wait." She grinned, even though they couldn't see her. "Have fun."

It was cool and quiet as she made her way to the dungeons. When she reached a bare stretch of damp stone wall, she paused. "Pureblood." She said quietly, as the door opened up.

The Slytherin common room was lit by an eerie green light, from being under the Black Lake. Luckily, she found the first years' dormitories on the first try, through the second door on her right. She muttered the spell to transform the first year boys' robes into Gryffindor robes, and then did the same with the girls' robes. And, before one a.m., she was back in her bed. Isobel made it back shortly afterward, and the two girls fell asleep instantly.

"AHHH!" A loud scream from the common room woke everyone up, and Isobel and Charlotte scampered in there to see what was going on. "My robes! They're Hufflepuff robes!" A first year boy wailed. "I don't want to be a Hufflepuff!"

"Are you sure you're in the right house?" The sixth year prefect asked quickly.

"Yes! I'm a Ravenclaw, I swear!"

Suddenly, the rest of the first years burst forth, all wearing Hufflepuff robes. To hide their sniggers, the two girls went back to change. "Oh, this is brilliant!" Isobel laughed. "Best reaction ever!"

When they got to the Great Hall, every single first year, save for Luna Lovegood, was freaking out. "Silence!" Dumbledore shouted above the noise. "What is going on?"

"Professor," a small Gryffindor boy said, "when we went to bed last night, our robes were correct and then when we woke up, our robes were different."

"If you are or know who is responsible for this, report to your Head of House immediately."

The four friends nodded at each other and then sat down. "When are we going to do it?"

"We'll go after we eat." Charlotte said. "And, I have a new rule."

After they were done eating, Charlotte and Isobel stood up, walking to the staff table with Seamus and Dean trailing behind. "Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Charlotte suddenly felt very nervous. "Um, it was us who pranked the first years."

He raised an eyebrow as Professor Flitwick dropped his goblet and McGonagall's mouth fell open. "How did four second-years manage such an extraordinary feat?"

"Well, we all practiced the transfiguring charm for clothes and then Isobel Disillusioned us so we'd be able to sneak into each dormitory and pull it off."

"The Disillusionment charm is fourth-year level." McGonagall said, finally.

"Well, Professor, I am in Ravenclaw." Isobel replied politely.

"Ten points from each of you and you all will change their robes back now." Dumbledore said, a trace of a smile on his lips. The first years lined up in four rows and the second years reluctantly changed the robes back to their original state. "Now, off to class."

They all four traipsed to Defense. "Dumbledore thought it was funny." Dean pointed out. "But, why'd we own up to it?"

"To let the school know about us." Isobel said. "Now, don't talk to me during class." She said firmly.

The other three rolled their eyes and sat down.

_**What's Lockhart doing to get most of the female population of Hogwarts's attention? It's a bit annoying.**_

_He's a good looking git, Rex. What's so special about our Quidditch captain?_

**He's Scottish AND plays Quidditch, plus he's very, very handsome.**

_He's a wee bit obsessive, though. Doesn't make time for girls._

**Don't care. Tryouts for Ravenclaw are next weekend and I'm going to ask him for help.**

_**Why not ask Harry? He's your cousin. Wood doesn't even know who you are, Fang. It'd be weird for you to ask him for help.**_

**Not really. He's the best Keeper Hogwarts has and if I want to make Keeper for Ravenclaw, I need help from the best.**

_You won't be able to pay attention though. You'll be like Talon and Granger, staring at Lockhart._

**Oh, shove off you two and pay attention.**

_**Why? He's not teaching us ANYTHING! Other than what he likes.**_

_We should do something to his portraits. That'd annoy him the most. _

**You're brilliant, Spike. Annoy the conceited git by messing with his precious portraits.**

_**But after we're out and wait until Halloween or so to do it.**_

Charlotte glanced over at Isobel's notes and noticed little hearts on them. She snorted quietly. At least she wasn't as bad with her teeny crush on Gryffindor's Captain. That night at dinner, she noticed Harry was sitting across from Oliver Wood. This was her chance. She stood up and sat down primly next to her cousin. "Uh, hey, Charli. Nice prank."

"Thanks." She grinned. "So, ready for Quidditch?"

Harry and Wood both nodded excitedly. "You're in Ravenclaw, right? One of the second years who set the fireworks off in here last year?"

"Yeah, I am." She said, trying not to blush.

Oliver smiled. "That was awesome. So was the robe thing."

"Thanks."

"Aren't you trying out this year?" Harry asked. "Which position?"

"Keeper or Chaser. I already know how to play Chaser, but I haven't had anyone to practice with as Keeper yet." She said. "My dad helped over the summer, but trees are different than the goal posts."

Oliver nodded in agreement. "Hey, why don't you, me, and Harry all come out to the pitch tomorrow night? I wanna see how well you play. Charli, right?"

"Really? That's great! And yeah. I'm Harry's cousin."

"That's cool. You're bound to be somewhat good then." Oliver chuckled. "We'll head out after dinner then."

She thanked him again and went back to her table, a huge smile on her face. She'd half-expected him to be slightly rude; he was way obsessed with the Quidditch Cup, but he was friendly and sweet, and totally perfect. So, maybe her crush wasn't so small after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Quidditch On The Brain

As soon as Charlotte reached the pitch, she mounted her broom and flew up to the air, doing a few loop-de-loops to ease the excitement. "You do know the rules, right?" Oliver asked as he and Harry joined her.

"Yep."

"Alright then. Let's play." She got into position and the pseudo game began. At first, she was a little flustered when Oliver threw the Quaffle and subsequently missed almost every single one of his throws, but when Harry threw it, she caught them. "You wanna try again?" Oliver inquired as Harry tossed him the Quaffle. "You, uh, seem distracted. You're thinking too hard, Charli. When it's an actual game, this ball's coming toward you faster than you can think, so don't. Trust your instinct. And, most importantly, clear your mind of everything but Quidditch. You got that?"

She nodded. "Let's do it."

He chuckled, backing away from the goals. "You ready, Potter?"

"Bring it, Wood!"

He did and this time, she shut her brain down, thinking instead with her gut. It flew to the side and she moved over, catching it. By the time Madam Hooch came out there to yell at them, Wood was thrilled with her performance. "Honestly, I don't see how you won't make it." He said, shouldering his broom as they walked back inside. "When you finally concentrated, you were brilliant!"

"Careful, Wood. She's already got a big head." Harry teased, his arm around his cousin.

Charlotte blushed. "T-thanks." She cursed mentally for stuttering. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine, even if you are a rival house." He laughed. "You're a natural." The trio stopped at the edge of the stairway leading to Ravenclaw Tower. "Anyways, see you later."

"Okay. Night, Harry! Bye, Wood!"

When she got to her bed, she fell onto it, a huge, stupid grin on her face. "You're absolutely ridiculous." Isobel announced. "Compared to him, you're just a child."

"Says the girl who's in love with Lockhart." Charlotte replied, still smiling.

Isobel frowned. "I am not in love with our professor. Good night."

"Hey, now, don't be mad!" Charlotte jumped from her bad to Isobel's. "I was kidding."

"I know." They hugged. "But, seriously, I'm tired."

"Okay."

The two girls woke up late that Saturday morning, and the Ravenclaw Captain, a seventh year, Jacobi Anderson, was posting a list of when tryouts would be for each position. "Anderson! Can I try out for both Keeper and Chaser?" Charlotte asked curiously.

He snorted. "Nope. I don't take little girls on my team."

"I'm going to hex him." She said after a minute. "He's a git."

"Are you still going to try out?"

"Yes." She glanced at the list. "Keeper tryouts are tomorrow morning and Chasers tomorrow after lunch."

They joined Seamus and Dean at the Gryffindor table. "What's up with yah?" Seamus asked, noting her set jaw and flashing eyes. "Yah look mad."

"Oh, I am. Anderson told me he doesn't let little girls on his team, so, I'm going to show him they need me." She said determinedly.

"When's tryouts?"

"Tomorrow." She ate her eggs. "But, today, we've got to study. We've got a History of Magic essay due Tuesday and I've only got half off it done."

"We've got nothing on it." Dean said. "It's not due until Tuesday, and I think I've found us a room for our meetings."

"Really?" All thoughts of the essay were driven from her mind. "Where?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

The four jumped up and left, following close behind Dean. He took a few turns on the first floor, left, right, left, left, and then…he stopped in front of a tapestry of the Hogwarts crest. The background was black, with the crest in yellow. The animals were enchanted, moving about on their separate corners. "Here." Dean gently pulled it forward, and Charlotte slipped through into a hidden room. "I found it when I was hiding from Filch after our prank."

"This is brilliant! We can use it as a study room AND as our meeting place." Charlotte said, perching on the edge of the spare teacher's desk as she dug around in her bag for the spare parchment she'd wrote their rules on and began to add two more.

_4\. The Griffin-claw Marauders will ALWAYS take responsibility for the pranks they helped with. _

_5\. The Griffin-claw Marauders will not pull a harmful or mean prank on anyone who, after due consideration, does not deserve it. _

"That way no one can say we're bullies." Charlotte said. "But, we'll stick up for our friends and each other, right?"

"Right."

She grinned and, after Seamus did his Sticking Charm, she placed it on the wall behind her. Then, Isobel performed a tricky little spell that anyone who wasn't a Marauder couldn't see it, in case someone else happened to find their room. "So, about Lockhart's prank." Seamus said, pulling a desk close. "I've got a wicked idea."

Isobel sighed. "I'm going to the library so I'm not a part of pranking our poor professor."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and sat down in between the two boys. "What is it?"

"We can somehow transfigure the portraits with a timed spell or something to make them look hideous and say weird things." Seamus said.

"Hmm, okay. I'll look in the library for relevant spells." She said, scribbling down the parameters for the spells. "Now, we need to figure out when exactly to prank the whole school."

"We could make a tradition and do it on the end-of-year feast." Dean suggested. The three nodded and left, heading to their respective common rooms. "Good luck on tryouts tomorrow!" He called.

"Thank you!"

The next morning, she was awake and on the Quidditch pitch when Anderson arrived. "Morning all." He said crisply. Sneering slightly at her. "As our last Keeper, Brunes, graduated, we need a new one. So," his eyes landed on Charlotte, "Potter, you're first."

She mounted her broom and flew to the goalposts, ready to prove him wrong. The two Chasers, including the cute third year Rodger Davies, began playing as if this was a real game and she the opposing Keeper. She saved one, two, three, four, all five goals with perfect form and completely inside the rules. Everyone was cheering wildly, even the four older students she had to compete against. "Still think I'm not good enough, Anderson?" She challenged him directly.

He looked awestruck and shook his head. "Bloody hell, Potter. That was impressive. Next."

Try as they might, the next three either couldn't or wouldn't beat her record until Grant Page, a blonde sixth year, managed to save all five goals, as well. "Hey, Potter, stick around for Chaser tryouts too, okay?" Anderson told her. "I'm going to try to fit you on the team."

She nodded, glad she impressed him with her skills. "Nice work, Potter." Davies told her, his brown hair falling in his eyes. "You were bloody brilliant. Almost as good as Wood."

"Thanks." She grinned, sitting beside him in the Great Hall.

"So?" Isobel bounded over to her, ignoring the Quidditch players and wannabes coming in. "How'd it go? Did you show Anderson up?"

"Saved all five goals and, yes. Yes I did. He told me to try out for Chaser as well."

Isobel high-fived her. "Dean asked me and I told him I didn't know. Seamus, however, said that you should want to play because you love it, not because of some 'stupid captain'."

Charlotte waved her hand. "He'll get over it. I do love Quidditch, really, and Wood just happens to be a very cute bonus."

Isobel giggled as Anderson motioned toward Charlotte. "Potter, come on!"

"Good luck! Kick butt!" Isobel called as Charlotte followed in the wake of Ravenclaw's captain.

"Alright. Davies, Stretton, you two take Potter up. Page, you're Keeper for now."

She also exceled with the Chasers, using Wood's advice to trust her instinct for this as well, and managed to get three goals past Page. At a signal from Anderson, she flew back to the ground, watching as the other Chaser hopefuls tried out. "I'll post the list in the morning!" He said, ushering them to the Great Hall for dinner.

After a hot shower, she had her hair wrapped in a towel and sat down on her bed. Merlin was either hunting or in Gryffindor Tower, as he wasn't in his castle bed. Charlotte finished her History of Magic essay, practiced her Charms, and read over the potion they were supposed to be brewing soon before Isobel got back in the dorms, followed by Padma and Lisa. "-mudblood and apparently Weasley tried to jinx him, but the spell backfired." Lisa Turpin was saying. "That's all I understood from the Slytherins before they burst out laughing."

"What happened?" Charlotte asked, setting aside her Potions book.

"Malfoy called Granger a mudblood and Weasley tried to do the slug eating spell but it backfired. He really needs to get his wand replaced." Padma explained.

"Malfoy did what?" Charlotte said sharply, immediately reaching for her wand.

"Whoa, whoa. Hex him later." Isobel said, calming her down. "You know the Malfoys are blood purists."

"Biggest lot of insufferable gits." She muttered under her breath, replacing her wand on the table. "Remind me to give Weasley my thanks for attempting to hex him, please."

"How'd tryouts go?" Lisa asked curiously.

"I think I did alright. He's posting the list early tomorrow morning." She yawned. "And, I'm exhausted, so I'll see you girls in the morning."

A soft weight on her stomach and a vibration running through her chest woke Charlotte up the next day around six. Merlin stretched, kneaded her stomach with his claws as she moved carefully, and meowed at her, rubbing his head under her chin affectionately. She smiled sleepily at her cat and fed him before getting dressed for class. Isobel woke up soon after and the two girls walked slowly to the common room. There, on the bulletin board, was a piece of parchment with the heading, "Ravenclaw Team for 1992-1993."

"I wonder if you made it." Isobel said excitedly.

"Let's see." Charlotte pulled her over and read.

_Keeper: Grant Page_

_Chasers: Rodger Davies_

_ Jeremy Stretton_

_ Charlotte Potter_

_Beaters: Jason Samuels_

_ Duncan Inglebee_

_Seeker: Jacobi Anderson_

_Captain's note: Thanks to all who tried out yesterday. If you didn't make the team, there's always next term and remember, come out and support us. If you did, first practice is this Saturday at eight a.m. If you're not there, you will be replaced._

Charlotte immediately raced to the owlery and scribbled a quick note to her dad.

_Dad and Uncle Remus,_

_ I MADE THE QUIDDTICH TEAM! I'm a Chaser, but the Captain, Jacobi Anderson, is kind of a prat, but after he saw me fly, he's nice now. Think you could come to our first game? Please? I haven't gotten detention but you were right, Dad. Lockhart's fairly useless, unless you want a good laugh. Anyways, off to class. Bye!_

_Charli_

She attached the note to a grey owl and sent him off. "Come on, we have Potions!"

They ran all the way to Potions, slipping inside just minutes before Professor Snape does. He eyed the young Potter girl, practically bubbling over with excitement. His first thought was that whatever made her so happy couldn't be good, as she was turning out more like James than he liked; however, she was still his goddaughter and his favorite student. Not that he showed it. He flicked his wand at the board. "You will begin brewing the sleeping Draught now."

Charlotte bent over her book and began, working intently. "Who'd you have to jinx to get on the Quidditch team, Potter?" Mandy taunted from across the room.

She glanced up and over at Snape. He shook his head minutely and she went back to work. Isobel occasionally checked her potion to make sure it looked right, sighing when, once again, it was just a hair off on shade. "Bring your vials of your completed potion to my desk after I have checked it." Snape said, sweeping around the classroom. He paused, peering into both Ravenclaw girls' cauldrons. "Fifteen to Ravenclaw again, Potter, MacDougal."

They grinned, followed the rest of his instructions, and packed their bags. "Brocklehurst, perhaps your potion would have been better had you not been tormenting your fellow Ravenclaw? Ten points for your insolence and see me after class."

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I really appreciate all the views! :) But, please, please review! I love them! XD thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Chamber of Secrets? Is that a hidden bathroom?

The next few weeks passed quickly, and whatever Seamus was mad about, he quickly got over, for it was once again Halloween. Charlotte was still ignoring Draco over the mudblood incident and Weasley was being perfectly friendly toward her for the moment. They were in History of Magic and Charlotte had invested her time learning how to enchant her quill to write down everything Professor Binns said so she could converse with her friends.

**Beyond bored!**

_**I know! We're sitting right behind you, Fang.**_

_Seriously. _

_**So, how's it feel to be on the Quidditch team?**_

**Great!**

_Haven't you three EVER heard of paying attention in class? Seriously. _

**Talon, my quill is taking notes. Look at it. I AM paying attention. Sort of.**

_**Come on. If you were paying attention, how'd you know we were writing notes?**_

_That is a lovely question, Rex. Because our parchment was under my notes. And Fang, teach me that charm please. My hand is cramping._

**Okie dokie! After we get back from the feast. I'm so hungry, I could eat a hippogriff!**

_With or without the feathers? _

**Either way, really.**

The bell rang, dismissing them from class. "May I borrow your notes?" Dean asked as they left class.

"Sure. I'll duplicate them and give you all copies since I'm the only one who took them."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She said, separating from them. "I'm going to the library to look up those spells you wanted me to look for."

Seamus grinned. "See you at the feast, then!"

After almost three hours in the library, she finally found spells she thought would work for their prank: Portrait Transformation (don't like the way you portrait turned out? Change it!) and Portrait Enchantment (get your portraits to say whatever you want!), and after copying the instructions and incantations down, she met the crowd going to the Halloween feast.

The Great Hall was full of live bats, swooping down amongst the students; pumpkins grown by Hagrid were large enough for three grown men to sit in them, and of course, there was candy. "Apparently, Dumbledore's booked a dancing skeleton group!" Michael Corner said excitedly as he joined Charlotte, Terry, Lisa, Isobel, and Padma. "That's so cool!"

"Really?" Charlotte asked curiously. "That is cool."

And, in fact, he did. The dancing skeletons were a big hit, even getting Professor Dumbledore himself to dance with them.

But, like all wonderful things, the feast ended, and Charlotte followed the massive crowd up the stairs, where suddenly, they stopped. Charlotte was pushed into Neville by Seamus, who kept her from falling. "What's going on?" He asked, trying to peer over the crowd.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco's voice echoed in the quiet and Charlotte shoved her way to the front.

Harry, Weasley, and Hermione were alone in the middle of the corridor, next to an unmoving Mrs. Norris. "Shut up, Malfoy!" Charlotte said coldly.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Filch's rough voice made the students part. His eyes bulged open at the sight of his beloved cat. "My cat! You!" He rounded on Harry. "You've murdered my cat! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"Argus!" Dumbledore arrived, followed by the other teachers. "Will everyone please go back to their dorms? Everyone except you three." He said to the trio of Gryffindors in the middle.

Isobel tugged Charlotte with her. "What's going on? 'Enemies of the heir, beware'"

"The message said, 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware." Charlotte said as Circe, her father's tawny owl, dropped a letter into her hand.

_Charli,_

_ I'm so sorry I haven't been able to write you back until now. Remus has been going through a rough time due to his sickness and I've been trying to cheer him up, however, your letter did just that. Congratulations, sweetheart! We're both so proud of you! And, I for one, am glad I haven't gotten any more letters about detentions from Severus, although he did mention a girl bullying you in class the other day. We'll try to make it to your first game, just let me know when. Write back soon! This house is entirely too quiet without you here._

_Love,_

_Dad and Uncle Remus_

"I wonder if they'll know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" She said when they got back to their room, Circe perched on her shoulder.

"Is that a hidden bathroom?" Seamus asked seriously.

"Ask and see." Isobel suggested, slapping his arm. "It can't hurt, that's for sure. Even if they don't, maybe they can tell you where to look."

"Good idea!"

_Dad,_

_ Our first match is in three weeks against Hufflepuff! Is Uncle Remus okay? He's always sick it seems like. Give him get well wishes from me and buy him lots of chocolate! That makes him feel better. So, did you ever hear of a Chamber of Secrets? Merely curious is all. Love you too. _

_Charli_

She tied the letter to Circe's leg and, after an affectionate nip on the ear, the owl left. "Do you think Harry killed Mrs. Norris?" Lisa asked quietly as Mandy strode in.

"Of course he did! Who else could have?"

"Hey, Brocklehurst, that's my cousin you're talking about." Charlotte bristled. "Harry wouldn't do that."

"And how exactly, would you know?"

"I just do. Now, either shut up or I'll make you." Mandy glared at her but flopped down on her bed. Charlotte also sat down. "Something fishy's going on here." She muttered to herself before falling asleep.

For a few days, the school had nothing better to do than gossip about the fate of Mrs. Norris. After it was revealed she was just Petrified, people were throwing out outrageous ideas on how it happened. And, in Potions, Justin Finch-Fletchley, who Charlotte had always gotten along with, set his cauldron up as far away from her as possible. She sighed, frowning at him, but went back to her potion. When it was time for History of Magic once again, she and the Marauders took their seats, having all charmed their quills to write for them. Hermione was frustrated with something as she handed in her essay on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards" and flopped down in her seat.

However, before they had a chance to write notes, Hermione raised her hand. "What on earth is she doing?" Isobel asked in amazement.

"Miss—er-"

"Granger, sir. I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets."

Dean's hand slipped and hit the desk when he whipped his head around, jerked out of his trance. Charlotte's face got a gleeful expression on it and she focused all of her attention on her professor. Professor Binns blinked. "I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat. "In September-" Charlotte now interrupted, her hand waving in the air. "Miss Porter?"

Don't legends always have a basis in fact, sir?" She asked.

Professor Binns had a look of amazement on his face as he looked from Hermione to Charlotte. "Very well. As you know, Hogwarts was founded by the greatest witches and wizards of their time: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed harmoniously. One did not."

"Three guesses who." Isobel muttered to Charlotte.

"Slytherin wished to be more selective about those admitted. In other word, only purebloods could come here. There was a serious argument about the issue between Gryffindor and Slytherin, causing him to leave. However, before he left, he supposedly built a hidden chamber in the school to remain closed until the time his own heir returns to Hogwarts and will be able to purge the school of all those unworthy to study magic. Of course, this is preposterous, as the school has been searched many times-"

"But sir, if only the Heir of Slytherin can open the Chamber, no one else would be able to find it, right?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty. It is a MYTH, and now, we will return to solid, believable facts." Within five minutes, the class was once again asleep.

**I asked my dad about it. **

_Get him to send you your copy of Hogwarts, A History._

_What for?_

_**To read up on the chamber, Spike. Duh.**_

_Shut up, Rex._

**I already have it. It's Wednesday anyways, so we'll all meet in the room after dinner?**

_**Bring the book.**_

_Please. Merlin's beard, Rex. Be polite. And, we need to work on the prank for Lockhart._

_Do I HAVE to go? I wanted to feign innocence when you three pranked our professor._

**He's an incompetent, conceited git. And yes, but you don't have to listen.**

_Okay._

However, Anderson scheduled a last minute Quidditch practice and Charlotte passed her book to Isobel before dashing down the stairs to follow after the guys. "Three weeks everyone. We have to be in tip-top shape if we want a chance at the Cup." He told them before they began.

The team nodded seriously and began their practice. After a half hour of yelling at everyone but Charlotte, he ended the practice. She slipped into their secret room, sweating slightly dirty. "Find anything?"

"Not at all. However, I did find out through Weasley that Potter has an Invisibility Cloak for our prank on Lockhart. When do yah wanna do it?"

"Tomorrow night. Just, um, sneak the cloak out and I'll take the blame for it."

Seamus and Dean grinned. "Between the two of us, we'll manage something."

"Planning your next prank?" Dumbledore's quiet voice scared all of them and Seamus accidently fell off the desk he was sitting on.

"Uh, Professor, are we going to get a detention for this?" Isobel asked nervously.

He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Not at all. I was merely curious on why you chose to name yourselves the Marauders."

"The Griffin-claw Marauders, Professor." Charlotte corrected. "And, I heard stories about Uncle James' group and thought it'd be perfect."

"Ah." He looked around the room. "Carry on, then. I look forward to what you four will show us in the future. We can always use a good laugh, and you've already proven your potential." Dumbledore smiled again and walked out of the door.

"Why aren't we in trouble?"

"Because he's Dumbledore." Charlotte grinned. "And he's the best headmaster EVER!"

"Now, for the details…" Isobel said, leaning over their shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: One Rogue Bludger and Two More Detentions

Gryffindor and Slytherin were opening the Quidditch season and Charlotte was sitting with Isobel and the Gryffindors, wearing lots of scarlet and gold, and she, Seamus, Dean, Isobel, and Hermione were in the front row, excitedly waiting. It looked like it would storm soon, but they didn't care. When the teams walked out on the pitch, Charlotte and the others cheered loudly. And then, the game began.

Not five minutes into the game, Harry was almost hit by a Bludger. "Watch out, Harry!" She yelled, knowing he couldn't hear her.

However, the Bludger kept going after Harry no matter how many times the Weasley twins hit it. The rain came right as Lee Jordan, the commenter, said, "Slytherin leads, sixty to zero."

Right after, Wood called for a time out. "Someone's tampered with that Bludger." Charlotte pointed out. "They don't normally act like that."

"What's Harry going to do?" Isobel asked worriedly.

The Gryffindor team rose back in the air, and Malfoy was taunting Harry again. Harry hung in midair, having stopped trying to avoid the Bludger. "What're you doing, Potter? There's a mad Bludger behind you!" Charlotte yelled at him.

"Oh no!" Isobel turned to cover her face as the Bludger smashed into Harry's arm. "He's going to fall, isn't he?"

"No. He's…I think he's after the Snitch." Charlotte said excitedly. "He did it!"

With alarming speed, Harry hit the ground and rolled off his broom. "GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee shouted.

There was loud shouting from the pitch as the Gryffindors swarmed their Seeker. "Come on, you can congratulate him later, Is." Charlotte said, pulling her back to the castle.

However, Harry wasn't at lunch or dinner. "Where is Harry?" Isobel wondered, looking around, as they sat with Dean and Seamus.

"Ah, hospital wing." Seamus said. "The Bludger broke his arm, but then Lockhart tried to fix it and removed the bones. It was pretty nasty. Weasley said he'll be in there all night."

"Good. Then it's on tonight."

At twelve thirty that night, Dean, Seamus, and Charlotte met in from of Gryffindor Tower. "Here's the cloak." Seamus said.

"Awesome!" She threw it over all three of them and they slowly made their way to Lockhart's classroom. "_Alohomora_!" She whispered, unlocking the door.

They took the cloak off, and Seamus started charming the portraits to say things like, 'I'm in love! With me!' and Charlotte transfigured them to give Lockhart bushy eyebrows, different colored hair, and other things. They left no portrait untouched, and Dean even charmed some of the books to not open properly. "I think we should go now."

"Yeah." Dean laughed. "Come on."

They quickly got under the cloak and walked to Ravenclaw Tower. "See yah later." Seamus said before he and Dean took Harry's cloak back to their dorm.

The next morning, they had just gotten to the Great Hall when whispers of an attack last night reached her ears. "-Creevey, that little first year annoying Potter."

"Heard he got attacked as well."

"What's doing it?"

"Something to do with Potter, no doubt."

As she sat down, the mail arrived and Circe had a letter for her.

_Charli,_

_ Why are you wanting to know about the Chamber of Secrets? It's a mythical chamber built by Slytherin himself to help rid the school of those unworthy, in his view, to study magic. Muggle-borns and half-bloods, mostly. It's said to contain a monster that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. Thank you for the reminder about the chocolate. It did indeed help me feel better. If there's anything else I can do, let me know. Sam and I will do our best to come watch you in your first game this weekend. Good luck and don't get into too much trouble. _

_Uncle Remus_

Isobel was reading the letter over her shoulder. "What kind of monster can someone control?"

"No idea." Charli shrugged and scribbled a note on the back of the parchment.

_Uncle Remus,_

_ Thank you so much! I'd read about it in Hogwarts, A History, but it didn't say much on it. I'm glad you're feeling better. Don't worry. I'm doing my best to stay out of trouble this year. Hope to see you this weekend! Remember to wear blue and bronze and the number 3! Love you! Tell Dad I said hello, as well._

_Charli_

After Circe left, they went down to Potions, where Zacharias Smith was, unfortunately, running his mouth about Potter. "I mean, it's obvious, isn't it? How else would have a mere baby survived the killing curse?"

"You're an idiot, Smith! Harry was in the hospital wing the night Creevey was Petrified!" Isobel snapped. "Is it really that hard for you to think things through?"

All in all, the week leading up to her first Quidditch game was hard. It took all of her self-control to not punch Smith or hex him, reminding herself that Ravenclaw needed her. At breakfast on Saturday, she was eating when, "Charli!" Harry came over to her. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" The two cousins hugged.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Not really." She beamed at him.

"Potter! Come on, we're going to the locker room." Anderson barked the order at her.

"He's still a git." Isobel said, hugging her best friend. "Remember, eagles eat badgers for breakfast."

Charlotte grinned. "Of course."

As she followed her team outside, she heard, "Charli!"

"I'll be in the locker room in a minute, Anderson." She told her captain before running off. "You made it!"

"Of course we did." Samuel smiled at her. "Come on, we'll walk with you there."

Remus ruffled her hair. "It feels weird to support Ravenclaw, though."

"Well, you two are doing a great job." She laughed as they reached the pitch. "See you after the game!"

"Alright. Now, normally, Hufflepuff has a weak team, but we still need to play hard. Get out there and kick some badger arse, okay?" The team whooped loudly. "Potter, don't make me regret having a second-year on the team." He said directly to her, always harder on Charlotte than the rest of the team.

"Trust me. You won't." She answered back before they walked out on the field.

Cheers and jeers sounded equally in her ears as she mounted her broom. The Hufflepuff captain and Anderson shook hands, Madam Hooch blew the whistle, and Charlotte kicked off from the ground. One of the Hufflepuff chasers had the Quaffle in his arm, flying toward Page, but Charlotte punched it away from him and zoomed off toward their goalposts. She narrowed her eyes at their keeper and acted like she was throwing it to their right. However, she threw it to the left, earning Ravenclaw's first points. The crowd cheered loudly as she and Davies flew off after the Quaffle once more. Anderson was circling above them, looking for this Snitch. She cheered as Davies wrenched the Quaffle from a Hufflepuff Chaser's hands and flung it half the pitch length, scoring. The game went on like this for thirty minutes until the Hufflepuff Seeker and Anderson were neck to neck, zooming by and almost knocking Charlotte off her broom and fumbling her throw. However, she still scored and then, "RAVENCLAW WINS!" Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the crowd erupted.

Anderson grinned at his chasers. "Nicely done, you three." He said as the Gryffindors swarmed Charlotte.

"You were brilliant!"

"Nice flying!"

"Yah almost fell!"

"Oh my god! Ravenclaw won!" That one was Isobel, hugging her tightly.

"That last throw was wicked!" The Weasley twins high-fived her.

"It was." Anderson said, resting his forearm on her head. "Potter, I'm glad I let you on the team."

She moved out from under his arm. "Good. You're still a git though."

He shrugged, laughing. "Yeah, I know."

They moved to the locker rooms to shower and change, and Charlotte was the last one out. "Nice game, kiddo." Remus said, hugging her. "You played very well."

"Indeed. Almost as well as James." Samuel agreed.

She beamed. "Really? That's great! Thank you!"

"We hate to run, but I've got to get back." Remus hugged her again. "See you over Christmas."

And then, the school had something else to celebrate. Dumbledore had given them permission to form a Dueling Club. She, however, was more interested in her last minute homework than the club. Isobel promised to tell her everything that happened, though, before she left with Lisa and Padma. Charlotte completed her Potions essay on the Wiggenweld Potion, her Defense essay on Banshees (which Seamus was wanting to copy), and did half of her Transfiguration essay on the misuse of transforming spells before Isobel burst in there, her eyes wide, with the other girls, Mandy included, behind her. "Charli! Harry's a Parselmouth!"

"What?"

"Malfoy conjured a snake and it started toward that Hufflepuff kid, Finch-Fletchley, and he spoke to it!"

"There's your proof, Potter." Mandy said triumphantly. "Harry is the Heir of Slytherin."

Before they could move, Charlotte decked Mandy in the mouth so hard, she stumbled backwards into the wall. Isobel gasped, moving forward in case Charlotte hit her again. "He is not! And if you say that again, so help me Merlin-"

"What is going on here?" The new Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater, asked sharply. She took in Charlotte's clenched fists and her stance toward Mandy, and Mandy's bleeding mouth. "Potter, Brocklehurst, come with me."

They walked silently to Professor Flitwick's office. "Yes, Miss Clearwater?" He inquired in his squeaky voice.

"Potter and Brocklehurst were fighting in the dorms, sir."

Flitwick sighed, moving the Charms essays to the side. "What happened?"

"She was insinuating that Harry's the one attacking people so I punched her to make her shut up."

"Fifteen points from Ravenclaw, Potter, and you will have two days' detention after the holidays. Miss Clearwater, would you escort Miss Brocklehurst to the Hospital Wing?" Penelope nodded and left with Mandy. "Miss Potter, go back to your dormitory at once."

She left, heading back. She knew she should feel guilty for that, but didn't. However, when it was time to go home, she was more than ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Christmas with the Potters

It was an unusually somber ride to King's Cross. The four Marauders were all quiet, after they, except Isobel, got a week's detention from an irate Lockhart who failed to see the amusement behind their prank. The other professors, however, gave then each ten points for annoying the inept teacher, or as McGonagall put it 'for excellent spell work'. However, both Seamus and Dean were slightly scared of Harry now, and, for fear of losing two of their best friends, everyone stayed quiet. However, when the train stopped and they jumped onto the platform, all four hugged each other. "Have a good holiday!" They chorused, laughing before they went off with their parents.

Isobel's mom, Emmeline, was talking to Samuel and Remus as they stood on the platform. "I think Spike and Rex thought you'd punch them too." Isobel said.

"Yeah, me too. But, they're not obnoxious little prats, so I wouldn't do that."

"Hello girls!"

"Hello, Mrs. MacDougal." Charlotte smiled. "See you on the train, Is."

"Bye!"

When Samuel Apparated both her and Remus home, he pointed to the couch. "Would you care to explain the letter I received from Professor Flitwick about you fighting a classmate in the dorms?"

Charlotte really didn't want to tell them what was going on at the school, so she lied. "She kept insulting Hermione and calling her an overachieving mudblood."

"And the only way to get her to stop was to punch her in the mouth?" Samuel asked, his mouth impossibly thin.

"Well, she's the one who keeps bullying me in Potions and I got tired of it."

"Charli, this is unacceptable. I've told you about fighting."

"I know, and I tried. But she just got on my nerves, Dad!"

He sighed. "So, what about this week's worth of detentions I hear you and two of your friends racked up with a prank on Lockhart?"

"We were bored. And how did you hear about it?"

"Severus wrote me last night, highly amused with it."

"Am I in trouble?"

"You have nine detentions waiting for you when you get back to Hogwarts. No, I am not going to punish you." He helped her carry her trunk up the stairs.

She grinned, sliding back down the banister, and promptly knocked into Isobel. "You're here!"

"Yeah!"

The two girls hugged, dancing around. "Why?"

"Mum wanted to talk to your dad."

"Emmeline, what a surprise." Remus said, hugging her. "Nice to see you again."

Samuel smiled at her. "Girls, go play."

Isobel and Charlotte took off to her room and instantly pulled their parchments out of their pockets.

**Hey. If you two seriously think I'd punch you in the face for thinking Harry's the Heir of Slytherin, you are STUPID! You're two of my best friends and you don't annoy me like Brocklehurst does.**

_**Well, I didn't think you would but Seamus didn't want a girl besting him in a fight.**_

_Oi! Shove off, Thomas. I didn't think that either._

_Well, then, why were you two so quiet on the train?_

_**If this monster thing of Slytherin's IS attacking anyone who's not a pureblood, then both Seamus and I are possible targets.**_

_And so is Brocklehurst. And Hermione!_

**Oh! Can we feed Brocklehurst to it? And Lockhart?**

_Hahaha! I knew I liked you for some reason, Char. The poor beast is probably hungry, you know. Who knows how long it's been since it ate…_

_Honestly! You two should be ashamed of yourselves. _Isobel smacked Charlotte on the back of the head before continuing. _That's horrible!_

_**Not really. Lockhart's incompetent and Brocklehurst is a bully, but you'd get expelled from Lockhart is our professor, no matter how much he sucks at it.**_

_Thank you, Dean._

_**You're welcome Isobel.**_

_Can we come over to your house the last night of the holidays? _

**I'll ask Dad. **

Charlotte and Isobel ran back downstairs to find the three adults deep in conversation. "-like that, Emmeline. Remus and I have always been friends, I swear."

"Meaning you're still grieving over Mar or?"

"Both." He answered. "But he's never coming back."

"Who are they talking about?" Isobel mouthed to Charlotte.

She shrugged. "Sam, you know my offer still stands."

"I know and you've been great with Charli. I appreciate it, Em."

Charlotte then made their presence known. "Dad, I was just talking to Seamus and Dean and-"

"How?" Samuel asked, confused.

"Oh, um, I enchanted four pieces of parchment for us to communicate with each other. The ink disappears after five minutes and everything written on one piece shows up on every piece, no matter how far apart we are." She explained quickly, not catching the stunned looks on the faces of the three adults. "Anyways, they want to know if they can come over the last night of the holidays."

"Um, if their parents say okay." He said, "and I do want to meet them as well."

She nodded, pulling out her sheet, and Isobel did the same. "May I see yours, Isobel?" Remus asked politely.

"Sure, Mr. Lupin."

**Hey, Gryffin-dorks! Dad said check with your parents first AND he wants to meet them, but if they okay it, it's fine with him.**

_Gryffin-dork? Really, Char? And okay. Dad's fine with it, but Mam wants to meet your dad too. When?_

_**Since it's only my mom, she seemed relieved that Mr. Potter wants to meet her. And Gryffin-dork? Not cool, Fang. Not cool.**_

_I got one for you and Talon! Raven-nerd._

**We ARE smarter than you too. Just kidding! Um, the day after Christmas?**

_Okay! I'll tell Mam. _

_**I'll tell Mum. **_

**It's settled then. See you Gryffin-dorks then.**

"This is incredible!" Remus said, handing it back to Isobel. "I'm very impressed."

"Okay. Isobel, you'll come over too." Mrs. MacDougal said brightly. "We should probably head home, though."

The MacDougals left and Samuel shook his head. "Charli, you amaze me."

Then, the day after Christmas arrived and Ardara Finnigan was the first to show. Samuel's face blanched when he saw her, though. "Oh, Merlin."

She, however, tilted her head up haughtily. "I should've known, Potter."

Seamus looked carefully between his mother and her father. "I, uh, it's been a long time, Ardara."

"Hmm, well, yah weren't as bad as yah brother, that's for sure. Yah can stay, Shay."

Seamus grinned, hugging his mother. "Thanks, Mam!"

"Um, how've you been?"

"Good. I was sorry to hear 'bout Marlene. She was a sweet girl." Ardara smiled. "Don't know why she went with yah, though."

Samuel snorted. "Yeah, neither do I."

"If yah have any problems with 'im, send 'im back." She said, hugging her son. "Take care, Samuel."

"You too, Ardara."

Seamus raced to put his bag in the spare room next to hers as Isobel arrived through Floo Powder, just as someone knocked on the door. Charlotte took off in search of Misty, finding the house-elf in the drawing room. "Misty, would you mind making us five cups of hot cocoa?"

"Of course, Mistress. Misty lives to serve the noble house of Potter." She bowed deeply.

"Thank you!"

Dean soon joined them in the living room. "Mum loves your dad, Charli. Said he was a perfect gentleman."

Seamus, stretched out on the floor, sighed happily. "This is great."

"Misty has your hot cocoa, Mistress."

Charlotte smiled and set the tray down on the coffee cup as her father and Severus joined them. Seamus and Dean frowned briefly, but, as they were sitting with the girls, they ignored Snape. "So, what's next?"

"The school." Dean answered. "But we're doing that later, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Start a tradition, guys." Charlotte grinned.

Isobel rolled her eyes. "As long as we don't get expelled."

"Nonsense. My uncle, James, did way worse than this and he never got expelled."

That night, after Seamus and Dean went to bed, Isobel perched on the middle of Charlotte's bed. Merlin was in his usual spot on her pillow. "Dean's cute."

"No more Harry?"

"He's still cute but Dean's cuter." Isobel grinned. "What do you think?"

Charlotte laughed. "I don't know. Wood's still pretty cute, but…"

"But what?"

"But Seamus-"

"I knew it!" Isobel said triumphantly. "You glare at Mandy every time she says something about how cute he is!"

"Doesn't mean anything." Charlotte muttered. "Go to sleep, Is."

She, however, after Isobel had fallen asleep, went back to the living room, where her father and Snape were talking and sat down on the couch beside Snape. "Did you know Charli enchanted four pieces of parchment as a communication device for her and her friends?" Samuel asked. "It's quite brilliant. One of them writes on theirs and it appears on the other three as well for a few minutes and then disappears. And, it works from long distances."

Snape looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "That's quite an impressive feat, especially for a second-year."

"We just needed a way to talk to each other, is all."

The next couple of days passed by quickly and soon, Samuel took all four to the platform. Charlotte was carrying her new broom, a Nimbus 2001, as well. "Be good, you four."

"We will!" They said together, laughing as they found their compartment.

And, as soon as the train was off, four heads came together to discuss the spring's term of mischief.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Forbidden Forest

Hermione's absence caused Charlotte to approach Harry and Ron at the dinner table the third evening they were back. "Did Hermione get Petrified?"

"Uh, no." Harry said quietly. "Um, potion gone wrong, but she'll be fine in a few weeks."

Charlotte shook her head. "Do better than that, Harry."

"So, Hermione was brewing Polyjuice Potion because we could've swore Malfoy was the Hair of Slytherin, but Hermione accidentally put a cat hair in hers."

"And? Is he?"

"No." Weasley said sadly. "I was so sure, too."

Charlotte sighed. "Well, tell her I miss her, okay? I've got Quidditch practice. See you later." As she walked out of the Great Hall, the people coming in moved over, giving her a wide berth. "Oh please." She snapped. "I'm not the Heir of Slytherin anymore than Harry is. Idiots."

Since there hadn't been any attacks since Justin and Nearly-Headless Nick, the school was looking forward to the match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. After a long, grueling practice where it seemed Anderson was back in his hating second-year girls mood, she was rather upset at herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. As she trudged into the castle, she ran into Seamus. "Yah look rough. What happened?" She shrugged, not wanting to talk. "C'mon. I know just the thing."

He pulled her off toward the Hufflepuff dormitory. "Where are we going?" She asked tiredly.

He stopped in front of a painting of fruit and then tickled the pear. It laughed and turned into a doorknob. He grinned at her, letting her through. House-elves bombarded them and Seamus took charge. "Can we get some pumpkin juice and some chocolate?"

They bowed, eager to please and he led her over to one of the long tables, identical to the Great Hall. "Thanks, Shay." She smiled at him. "You're amazing."

"It's what friends are for."

They ate the chocolate bar together in silence. "Anderson was being extra hard on me today, and I fumbled a few passes because of it." She finally said. "He told me if I fumble a single pass in the game, he's replacing me."

"That's rubbish. You're brilliant." Seamus insisted.

"Thanks."

"So, it couldn't have been just Anderson to get under your skin. What else is going on?"

She sighed. Seamus was proving to be very observant. "It's everything. Everyone thinks Harry's the Heir of Slytherin, one of my friends is being a complete git, Brocklehurst won't leave me alone, I completely suck at Charms and, now I might be off the team."

He hugged her suddenly. "Take a deep breath and calm down. I will help yah with Charms. We'll start tomorrow. As for Quidditch, play like yah normally do and yah won't be kicked off."

She impulsively kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Seamus turned bright red. "We should go."

Quidditch was easy. After her talk with Seamus, she played like normal and Anderson, having finally beaten Slytherin 230-210, couldn't stop grinning and he apologized to her. Charms, however, she was still having problems with. "This is stupid!"

Isobel, Dean, and Seamus all sighed. They were in their secret room, trying to help their friend. The little orange she was supposed to be enlarging wasn't doing anything. "Just close your eyes and concentrate." Isobel offered. "You can do it."

She nodded, obeying her friend's instructions. "_Engorgio_!" She said for the seventh time that night.

"You did it!" Isobel cheered, hugging her.

Charlotte opened her eyes and looked. Sure enough, the little orange was no longer little. She grinned, thrilled she'd been able to do it. Then, they all headed for their dormitories to rest up before the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match that weekend.

When it came time to choose their classes for the next term, all four chose the same that way, they'd have someone to talk to, and in case of homework help. On the day of the match, Charlotte was walking with Ron, Hermione, and Harry to the match when he stopped suddenly. Charlotte, who'd been daydreaming of how to congratulate Oliver on another win, was brought out of her thoughts by Harry's sudden shout. "The voice! I just heard it again! Didn't any of you?"

"What voice?" Charlotte asked, looking at her cousin with an alarmed expression on her face.

Ron just shook his head, but Hermione clapped a hand to her forehead. "Harry! I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" With that, she yanked Charlotte with her and they dashed down the stairs.

Hermione instantly went to find a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Charlotte smiled sweetly at the Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater, and followed her friend to a table. "Hermione, I wanted to watch the match." She whined quietly.

"Shh!" Hermione admonished, flipping through the pages. Then, she pulled an older book on magical creatures, shoving the other book in front of Charlotte. "Aha! Come on!" She ripped the page out of the book and race outside. Charlotte, however, put the books back, noticing that Penelope was leaving as well. And then, there was deadly silence in the corridors. Charlotte peeked out and screamed. She fell against the wall, terrified. Hermione and Penelope were laying near the library, completely still, with a small mirror next to them.

"Potter, what-Oh, my goodness!" McGonagall rushed outside while Dumbledore levitated the two Petrified girls to the infirmary, with a shocked Charlotte trailing behind.

"Did you see anything?" Dumbledore asked her quietly.

She numbly shook her head. "I was putting away the books Hermione had gotten out."

Professor McGonagall came back, with Harry and Ron trailing behind her. "Hermione!" Ron groaned.

"Come along, Potter." Professor Flitwick said. "I must address my students." She followed him to Ravenclaw Tower, her mind reeling. "All students will return to their House common room by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to and from each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are hereby postponed. There will be no more evening activities." Flitwick rolled the scroll up and Charlotte snuggled closer to Isobel, still horrified. "It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I urge anyone who thinks that might know anything about them to come forward." As soon as Flitwick left, the two girls fled to their dorm.

Struck by an idea, Charlotte began digging through her books until she found _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. As she frantically searched for the page Hermione had been studying, there was a loud tapping at the window. Isobel let the owl in and untied the letter. "Charli, it's from your dad."

"What?" She looked up to see Circe. "Oh. Hand it here, then."

_Charli, _

_ Congratulations on your latest win! Severus was very proud of you, even though you beat Slytherin. Have you chosen your classes for next tern yet? If not, I'd highly suggest Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. I love you._

_Dad_

She grabbed a quill off her bedside table and scribbled back a short note.

_Dad, _

_ Know anything about a Basilisk? Information would be extremely helpful. Love you too._

_Charli_

After sending Circe back with her note, she began to read. "The Basilisk is a brilliant green serpent that may reach up to fifty feet in length…but its most dangerous means of attack is the gaze of its large yellow eyes. Anyone looking directly into these will suffer instant death…are uncontrollable except by Parselmouths…"

"That's it!" She exclaimed. "Merlin's beard, Hermione's brilliant!"

"What?" Isobel asked curiously as Charlotte dug around for their enchanted parchment.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I need to get a message to Harry."

**Seamus! Dean! One of you tell Harry that he's got to talk to me. Immediately!**

However, it soon became apparent neither one had their parchments with them.

Two weeks later, Charlotte firmly planted herself in Hermione's vacant seat, earning a scowl from Ron. "Harry! I've got to tell you something!" She hissed as Lockhart entered the room, a bright smile on his face.

"Come now! Why the long faces?" Several exasperated looks were exchanged, but nobody answered him. "Don't you people realize the danger has passed? The culprit has been taken away-"

"Says who?" Dean asked loudly.

"My dear young man, the Minister wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he was guilty!"

"Oh, yes he would." Ron said louder than Dean.

"I flatter myself I know a _touch_ more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Mr. Weasley."

Harry passed a note to Ron near the end of class, saying, 'let's do it tonight.'

"I'm coming with you." Charlotte declared. "I'll meet you at the entrance hall at twelve fifteen."

"Why?"

"Because Hermione's my friend too, and I want this thing ended. Besides, I could be of help."

True to her word, and after a Disillusionment charm from Isobel, she met the boys, who were under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Together, they slipped outside and started toward Hagrid's house. She reversed the charm after they arrived. "Come on, Fang, we're going for a walk." Harry said, leading the huge black boarhound out the door. "_Lumos_!" He murmured.

Charlotte followed suit, trailing behind Ron. "Where exactly are we going?"

"The Chamber's been opened before, and people think Hagrid did it the last time. Before he left with the Minister, he told Ron and I to follow the spiders."

"What's the deal with this voice you hear?" She asked curiously.

"It's more of a whisper, really, but I can hear it loud and clear."

They stopped talking, having to concentrate on the thick underbrush so they wouldn't trip. Then, the silence was broken by Fang's loud bark. "There's something moving over there!" Ron whimpered, looking dreadful. It came closer. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh-"

"Shut up! It'll hear you!" Harry snapped frantically.

Charlotte stayed perfectly still, although she could've sworn the creature heard her heart racing. "Hear me?" Ron's voice was unnaturally high. "It's already heard Fang!"

There was a strange rumble and Charlotte gripped Ron's hand tightly as eerie silence fell. "What d'you think it's doing?" She whispered, peering at her cousin.

"Probably getting ready to pounce." Ron said dryly.

There was a sudden blaze of light and Charlotte flung her hand over her eyes to shield them. "It's the car!" Ron said, laughing.

As the two boys rejoiced, suddenly, Charlotte heard a loud clicking noise and something lifted her off the ground so she was hanging upside down. "HARRY!" She squealed, terrified. "RON!"

But as whatever had her started to move, she realized more had the others. She lost track of how long they carried them until she heard a whimper coming from her right. Massive spiders surrounded them and she realized as she fell, that spiders were what carried them. She quickly darted over to help the two boys up and began searching for a way out. "We're friends of Hagrid's!" Harry shouted.

The clicks were loud, surrounding them on all sides. "Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before." An old, blind spider spoke. Charlotte's right hand grabbed Harry's left.

"He's in trouble. That's why we've come." Harry said, quieter this time.

"In trouble? But why has he sent you?"

"They think up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a-a something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."

"That was years and years ago! That's why they made him leave the school the first time. They believed I was the monster from the Chamber of Secrets."

"And you're not?"

"No!" Charlotte began panicking, frantically searching for an exit. "Goodbye, friends of Hagrid."

Suddenly, the car came to the rescue. "_Arania Exumai_!" Charlotte shouted, knocking the spiders back as they scrambled into the wild car.

Ron wasn't talking, his mouth open in a silent scream. When the car reached the edge of the forest, Fang bolted out. The three second-years followed. "Follow the spiders? I'll kill Hagrid for this! What was the point of sending us in there?" Ron asked weakly.

"We've found out one thing. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Beginning of the End

Three days before their first exam, Professor McGonagall, acting Headmistress while Dumbledore was gone, had an announcement during breakfast. "I have good news."

"Dumbledore's coming back!" Several people yelled.

"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" Isobel squealed with excitement.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" Wood roared.

"No exams!" Seamus joined in.

She waited until everyone quieted down. "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting. Tonight, we will be able to revive all who have been Petrified."

Everyone cheered again, and Charlotte grinned over at Harry as the mail arrived. Circe dropped a letter on the table in front of her.

_Charli,_

_ Why on earth are you wanting to know about Basilisks? I only know they're huge snakes and very, very dangerous. _

_Dad_

She sighed and didn't bother writing him back. However, as Lockhart was leading them to History of Magic, it occurred to her she hadn't shared her information with Harry yet, but as she opened her mouth, Lockhart spoke. "Mark my words, the first words out of those poor people's mouths will be 'it was Hagrid.' I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary."

"I agree, sir." Harry said, making Ron drop his books and Charlotte smack his head.

"Thank you, Harry. I mean, we teachers have enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night…"

"That's right." Ron agreed. Charlotte smacked him as well. "Why don't you leave us here, sir, we've only got one more corridor to go-"

"You know, Weasley, I think I will. I really should go and prepare my next class." Lockhart hurried off.

"What are you two idiots playing at?"

Harry just held her arm as the other students kept walking and they darted down a side passage, Harry dragging Charlotte with them. "Potter! Weasley! What are you three doing?" Professor McGonagall, her mouth the thinnest Charlotte had ever seen it, blocked their path to the unknown destination. "We, uh, we were going to see-" Ron stammered.

"Hermione." She and Harry answered, to Ron and McGonagall's surprise. Harry continued, "We haven't seen her for ages, Professor, and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready, and er-"

"Not to worry." Charlotte finished.

"Of course." McGonagall's voice was croaky. "Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission."

Madam Pomfrey reluctantly let them in. "There's just no point talking to a Petrified person." She said, leaving the trio alone.

"You think she saw her attacker, though?" Ron looked sadly at their friend's face.

Harry and Charlotte, however, had noticed a piece of paper clenched tightly in her hand. "Harry! That's the paper she took from the library!"

"Try and get it out!" Ron said eagerly, shifting his chair.

After a few minutes, Harry succeeded and they left the hospital wing. As they walked along, Harry read from the paper. "Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the king of serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live for hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it." Harry looked up, breathless. "Ron, Charli! It all fits. That's why I can hear it! It's a snake!"

Charlotte, who'd grown pale with Harry's every word, said nothing. "But if it kills by looking people in the eye, how is it no one's died?" Ron asked.

"Because no one did look it in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. Justin must've seen the snake through Nearly Headless Nick, but Nick can't die. He's already dead. And Hermione and the Ravenclaw girl had the mirror!"

"I'm pretty sure Mrs. Norris didn't have a camera or a mirror though."

Harry frowned for a second. "There was water on the floor that night. She only saw the Basilisk's reflection."

"How's it been getting around, though? A dirty great snake, someone would've seen it."

"Hermione's answered that, as well." Harry said, showing them the paper. "Pipes. It's using the plumbing…and that explains why I've been hearing it in the walls-" Charlotte interrupted his excited rambling by throwing up in the nearest trash bin. The thought of there being a snake in the bathroom made her sick. "Charli, are you okay?"

"Don't like snakes." She muttered, trying to calm herself, and wiped her mouth. "Freak me out. I'd hoped it was over."

Harry smiled sympathetically. "Come on, let's wait in the staff room. McGonagall will know what to do."

"All students are to return to their House dormitories immediately. All teachers report to the staff room." McGonagall's voice, magically amplified, echoed in the corridors.

Harry quickly yanked the two into an old wardrobe, full of cloaks, and positioned himself to where he could see through the crack. "A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself." McGonagall said.

Snape's voice, tight with worry, asked, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin left another message, right under the first one. Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."

"Who is it?" Madam Hooch inquired weakly over another teacher's sobs. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley." Ron slid down onto the floor, his eyes wide with shock. "We shall have to send the students home tomorrow. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

Suddenly, the door burst open. "So sorry, dozed off. What've I missed?"

"Just the man." Snape said, and Charlotte could hear the sneer in his voice. "A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last."

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber lies?" Professor Sprout added.

"We'll leave you to it then, Gilderoy." McGonagall said sharply.

"Very well. I'll be in my office, getting- getting ready."

As soon as the teachers left, Harry opened the wardrobe. "Lockhart may be useless but he's going to try to get into the Chamber. At least we can tell him what we know."

"Do I have to go?" Charlotte asked weakly.

Harry sighed. "Come on, Charli!"

As they opened the door, the sight that met their eyes drove all thoughts of creepy, slithering snakes from Charlotte's mind. Lockhart's trunks were hastily packed, his portraits gone, books crammed inside his trunks with his robes. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked coldly.

"Er, well, yes. Urgent call, unavoidable, got to go."

"What about my sister?" Ron nearly yelled. "You can't just leave now!"

"Most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I."

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Harry said in disbelief.

"There was nothing in the job description about-"

Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "You're running away?"

"After all that stuff you did in your books?" Harry finished.

"Books can be misleading." Lockhart said softly.

"You wrote them!"

"My dear boy, do use your common sense! My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things!"

"You're a fraud! Is there anything you can do?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms." He pulled out his wand, but all three of them had theirs trained on the incompetent teacher.

"Don't even think about it." Charlotte snarled.

"You're going with us." Harry said. "We think we know where it is."

They marched through the corridors to an out-of-order girls' bathroom and Charlotte's fear came back. "H-Harry, you don't think it's in there, do you?"

He nodded and a ghost girl, wearing glasses peered at them. "Hello, Harry. What do you want?"

"To ask you how you died." Harry said delicately.

"All I remember is seeing a pair of great big, yellow eyes over there," she pointed, "by that sink."

Harry inspected the sink and found something he was looking for. Charlotte was trying to will herself not to get sick again. "This is it." He said, turning back to the sink and spoke to it in Parseltongue.

The sink sank down into the ground, revealing a large pipe. "Well, you hardly seem to need me." Lockhart smiled. "I'll just-"

"You're going first."

"Why?"

"Better you than us." Ron sneered, pushing the professor down the pipe.

Harry turned to Charlotte. She'd sank to her feet her wand in her lap. "You can stay up here. If we're not back by tomorrow, let McGonagall know what happened."

"Thank you!" She said gratefully. "Harry, Ron, be careful."

With that, they jumped and disappeared out of her view. She leaned against the stall. This had to be Harry's stupidest plan yet, she thought to herself. The ghost girl, who she realized was Moaning Myrtle, ignored her, and Charlotte fell into an uneasy sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Confessions of a Rule-Breaking Gryffindor

Charlotte woke up sometime later, to Myrtle's loud admission. "You're alive."

She jumped up, tucking her wand into her pocket. "Harry! Ron! Ginny! You're alright!" She hugged Ginny tightly, who was crying quietly. "Merlin's beard, Harry, you did it again! And, you're bloody filthy." She wrinkled her nose, taking in the sight of Harry's wet robes covered in mud and blood, and the shiny, bloody sword in his hands. Then, she saw Fawkes. "Is that a phoenix?" She whispered, stroking the bird's hot feathers.

"Yeah. No need to sound disappointed, Myrtle."

"Well, I was thinking if you'd died down there, you'd be welcome to share my toilet." Myrtle's cheeks turned silver.

"Um, thanks."

"Where to now?" Ron asked.

Fawkes, however, was leading them out of the bathroom. Ginny held tightly to Charlotte's hand as Harry pushed the door open to Professor McGonagall's office. "Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley flung themselves on their daughter, sobbing.

Dumbledore was there, as well, beaming at the trio, while McGonagall and Flitwick were trying to catch their breath. Then, quite suddenly, Mrs. Weasley pulled the three into a hug. "You saved her! How did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that." McGonagall said weakly.

Harry laid the Sorting Hat, the sword, and the remains of a book on the desk and started speaking. He told them everything, including their trip to the Forbidden Forest and how she and Hermione had figured out it was a Basilisk. Then, he took a breath. "So you found out where the entrance was-breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add-but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?"

Harry then told the group about Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, but then, he stopped and looked at Dumbledore. "What interests me most is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently hiding in the forests of Albania." Dumbledore said gently.

"What?" Mr. Weasley said, stunned. "You-Know-Who? Enchant Ginny?"

"It was this diary." Harry reacted quickly, picking it up to give Dumbledore a better look. "Riddle wrote in it when he was sixteen…"

"Brilliant. Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." Dumbledore said softly.

Then, Ginny was sent to the hospital wing and McGonagall was sent to the kitchens. Flitwick stuck around however, and Dumbledore faced the three. "I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules." He was talking to Harry and Ron. "Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words. I think you two shall receive Special Awards for Services to the School and two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor. As for you, Ms. Potter-"

"I didn't really do anything, sir. Just helped them a bit is all." She answered, aggravated with herself for letting her fear of snakes get the better of her. "I-I was too scared to go with them into the Chamber."

He smiled. "Ah. But, you did help. One hundred points for Ravenclaw, Charlotte. Being scared is nothing to be embarrassed about. But, Gilderoy, why so modest?" He now spoke to Professor Lockhart.

"Professor Dumbledore, there was an accident in the Chamber. Professor Lockhart-"

"Am I a professor? Goodness me, I expect I was hopeless, wasn't I?" Lockhart said and Charlotte snorted, agreeing with him.

"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired." Ron said quietly.

"Would you mind taking him to the infirmary, Ron, Charli? I'd like a few words with Harry."

They nodded and led Lockhart out. The two were silent until Ron said, "Why do you hate me, Potter?"

"I don't hate you. I hated the way you treated Hermione our first year. Be a git to her again and I'll punch you again."

"Oh, okay." He smiled at her. "So, why are you so terrified of snakes?"

"I got bit by one when I was six." She shuddered. "Dad thought I was going to die and rushed me to St. Mungo's. Why so scared of spiders?"

"Fred turned my teddy bear into one when I was little."

She giggled. "Of course he would."

Ron scowled at her, but they walked back down to the feast together. Everyone was in their pajamas and Isobel was sitting with Seamus and Dean at the Ravenclaw table when Harry came in, followed by the people who had been Petrified. Hermione threw her arms around all three of them. "You solved it! Oh, I'm so glad!"

Then, Hagrid came back at around three in the morning, Gryffindor won the House Cup for the second year in a row with Ravenclaw in second, Charlotte and her friends set off more fireworks for the celebrations, and Professor McGonagall announced all exams were canceled as a school treat. But, the best thing was Malfoy apologizing to her for being a git to Hermione.

All too soon, they were on the train back home. Merlin was curled up between Seamus and Charlotte, as they were sitting on one side. Dean and Isobel occupied the other seat. "We've got to get together over the summer to try and make our map, okay?" Isobel said. "We'll need it for next year."

"Definitely. Come over to my house and we can all go to Diagon Alley together, and scour Dad's library for how to make the map."

"Sounds great." Dean grinned.

"I'll tell Mam." Seamus added. "Speaking of, I asked her how she and your da know each other. They went to Hogwarts together."

"And?"

"She didn't say anything else."

Charlotte sighed, looking out the window. "I wonder what's going to happen next year."

"Who knows?" Isobel said. "But you and Harry will probably be in the thick of it."

"Definitely." Charlotte grinned. "I'm beginning to think the Potter name is a magnet for trouble."


End file.
